This application relates to a means and an associated method for producing an artificial denture. More particularly this application relates to a novel tray for use in preparing a denture by a method also described herein.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,460,252 there is described various means and methods for forming a denture in-situ in the mouth of a dental patient. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,621,575 there is described various improvements in or relating to in-situ dentures involving the use of a gutter shim or shims having a gutter portion and/or different curable denture-forming materials. In copending application, Ser. No. 126,507 now abandoned, filed Mar. 22, 1971, there are described means and methods for making an in-situ denture involving the use of a former or adapted tray comprising a tray and impression material in which there has been formed a general impression of the patient's gums by taking a general impression of the gums through a spacer in a tray holding false teeth and having impression material therein.
Such prior art describes various ways of producing an effective denture by in-situ fitting or molding of the denture in the patient's mouth. My invention is of a novel tray and method for producing such an improved denture.